


你们会喜欢的

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 就是6和7一起搞5哈没别的拒绝走出舒适圈（指仍然没有任何dirty talk 虽然我很想写）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	你们会喜欢的

**Author's Note:**

> 就是6和7一起搞5哈没别的  
> 拒绝走出舒适圈（指仍然没有任何dirty talk 虽然我很想写）

  
  
刚进房间就被反手甩在门上，权顺荣痛得哼了一声，上衣被急吼吼地撩开，刚练好的腹肌感到一阵凉意，应激地收紧了起来。  
  
“自己咬着。”  
  
听声音是全圆佑，那只稍微有点冰的手粗暴地把上衣边缘塞到权顺荣嘴边，还好存了点良心没直接往他嘴里塞，不然他等会儿一口气上不来晕厥在这里，明天的新闻版可就好看了。李知勋的手指已经粗暴地开始拧他的乳头，拧得他嘶嘶地吸冷气。  
  
“你们他妈的……急成这副鬼样？”衣服是要咬着的，然而嘴上便宜也要占，权顺荣悲壮地把今天晚上最后一句完整话语的额度用在了骂脏话上，乖乖地叼住了全圆佑递上来的衣角，泄愤一般地用牙齿磨了磨后者的指节。李知勋开始舔他胸了，原本在台上乳头就因为兴奋和摩擦的双重因素而微微挺起，被李知勋一碰，肿到权顺荣自己都想去摸两下止痒的地步。他有些烦躁地挺了挺上身，本意是想叫两个人要干就快点，然而李知勋却一下子停下来了，伸着舌尖在胸口的地方打转，一下下点着因为锻炼而变得坚实弹性的肌肉。  
  
权顺荣在黑暗里胡乱找全圆佑的手，然而两个人都像真的搭载了猫的夜视系统一样，硬是躲过了他密不透风的搜捕。权顺荣急得哼出了声：“知勋，知勋——你弄一下，弄一下嘛……”  
  
话术藏着，只叫李知勋的名字是想让全圆佑出声说他，这样就能借此确定他的方位。但这企图好像仍然被看破了，因为在一片沉默中李知勋又开始了动作，没有顺他的意去揉乳头，而是沿着侧边往下走，到了腹部停住，开始一下一下惬意地揉他的侧腹。他开始锻炼之后白软的小肚子没了，或者说不再像之前那么可爱，但侧腹仍然保留着一些手感。李知勋好像对那里上了瘾，用指尖轻轻地摸，用手掌打着圈按，如果不是因为咬着衣服下摆的嘴已经开始发酸，权顺荣几乎要以为这是一场放松按摩。  
  
“阿西……”他含糊不清地从齿缝间挤出两个音节。全圆佑笑了一声，下一秒权顺荣就忍不住放开嗓子惊叫了一声，衣服也掉了下来，皱巴巴地堆在他和李知勋之间。全圆佑不知道什么时候蹲到了他的侧边——怪不得刚刚怎么都找不到——此刻干脆利落地剥下了他的裤子，权顺荣已经兴奋到冒水的性器就直挺挺地弹出来。全圆佑帮他口交的时候他呜咽了一声，双手忍不住把李知勋环得更紧。全圆佑口交从来不会整根含进去，他浅浅地包着头部，手掌环着剩下的地方。权顺荣后知后觉地从凑上来和他接吻的李知勋头上闻到洗发水的味道，想来全圆佑和李知勋已经洗过澡了——但自己刚回来，汗都没完全消，下面的味道好不到哪里去。虽然全圆佑没有说话，也不太能说话，自己的意识和想象让权顺荣背上腰上爆起一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
“圆佑，圆佑，”他和李知勋接吻的间隙软乎乎地叫他，“脏——啊，脏……”  
  
“顺荣怎么会脏呢。”  
  
出言安抚他的是李知勋，与此同时不知道全圆佑从哪儿掏出了润滑剂，第一根手指伸进去的时候把他的性器含得更深了一些——房间里爆发出两声小小的惊叹，一声属于权顺荣，一声属于全圆佑。李知勋皱皱眉头，低头问全圆佑：“怎么了？”  
  
“他自己做过了。”全圆佑低声说，权顺荣嗤嗤地窃笑起来。  
  


肩膀都痛了，权顺荣觉得自己腰应该抖得够明显，能够明显到让全圆佑看到，能够明显到让全圆佑大发慈悲地帮他垫枕头了。可惜没有，不知道是全圆佑装瞎还是——单纯的视力不行。他的双手被全圆佑用一只手制住，松松地朝后拉着，膝盖磨在床单上，也痛，但和快散了的腰比起来不值一提。一个痛在皮肤上，一个痛在筋骨上。全圆佑只用腰力干他，埋得很深，抽插的幅度不大，但转着圈地把所有地方都照顾得很好，权顺荣有些叫不动了，原本舞台和表演就很耗费精力，不能自慰去达到高潮的平台期带来快感的疲竭，他的大脑混乱着，甚至有些昏昏欲睡的感觉。他受不了地把头埋下去，于是脖子到肩背一路的线条就紧绷着，看得李知勋忍不住上来亲他的蝴蝶骨。李知勋在自己打，啧啧的水声很大，他打了一会儿又把性器蹭到权顺荣的背上，摩擦着权顺荣侧腰的皮肤，留下一道道水印子。权顺荣被他弄得像被电过，跪都跪不住，几乎就要倒到另一边去了。他心里希望着全圆佑放开抓着他的那只手能够扶他一把，没想到他真的翻过去了，全圆佑也将计就计地跟着他一起翻过去。侧入的姿势本来就进得很深，又是突然变化的体位，权顺荣瞪大了眼睛，只从喉咙里短短地呻吟了一声就射了，全部喷在李知勋的膝盖上。李知勋激动的时候膝盖泛红，被溅上了白色的精液，看得权顺荣脸热得恨不得昏过去。  
  
“圆佑，啊，圆佑你——他妈的，你给我慢一点……”  
  
“好，那就听你的。”  
  
全圆佑直截了当地撤了出去，权顺荣一时间还没反应过来，迷茫地长着双腿。后穴还在一缩一缩，企图延长高潮的快感，然而也没让他空虚很久，李知勋就扯着他的大腿又干了进去。全圆佑的性器比较长，而李知勋的稍微短一点，却粗一圈。权顺荣被顶得拱起腰，身体里满满的都是麻胀的感觉，还没等他适应好李知勋就开始动。看来的确是急了，抽插的动作甚至带了点火急火燎的意味。全圆佑摸摸他的脸，权顺荣艰难地侧过头去，把他还没射的东西吞进了嘴里。李知勋把他不断往床头顶，他也就把全圆佑吞得更深，都快顶到喉咙口，全圆佑也没太难为他，被喉头一夹就射在了他嘴里，呛得权顺荣眼泪都出来了，被李知勋和全圆佑凑上来一起亲掉。他自己的那根度过了不应期也又立起来，在空中随着李知勋动作的幅度甩动着，全圆佑用手指轻轻勾了勾他底下的囊袋，权顺荣浑身发紧，后面绞得李知勋小声呼痛，毫不留情地拍着他的屁股要他放松点。权顺荣控制不住地抖，最后在李知勋冲着前列腺磨的那一下里射了第二次，李知勋也没拔出来，就着乱咬的肠壁把精液留在了里面。  
  


“在上舞台前就自己做好了准备工作吗？”  
  
全圆佑在刷牙，李知勋有些心不在焉地帮坐在浴缸里的权顺荣清理。全圆佑偏过头来笑着说：“是不是知道要被我们操？”  
  
出乎他们意料的，权顺荣没有恼羞成怒地用水泼他们，而是笑着说：“是啊，今天的衣服——我觉得你们会喜欢的。”  
  
洗手间一下子静下来，李知勋和全圆佑对视一眼，前者慢悠悠地问：“那顺荣喜欢吗？”  
  
权顺荣直直地迎着他的目光：“喜欢啊——因为超性感嘛。”  
  
  
  



End file.
